


Life, Sex and Love (In That Order)

by HelloHolaHallo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHolaHallo/pseuds/HelloHolaHallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summary of Ian's love life, mostly Gallavich, up till sometime season five.  Despite the title, there's no smut. (I'm not good at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life, Sex and Love (In That Order)

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of swearing. Just a warning. So I just binged watched Shameless in about a week, and then ran out of episodes, so I wrote this.

Ian is almost one and his mother tells him she loves him, but she leaves anyway; she puts him in the arms of his six year old sister, already regretting this decision, but unable to think clearly. She'll come back soon, but she'll never be a mother to her kids.  
**

Ian is eleven years old and Mickey Milkovich is pissing on first base. The other kids are glad that he's finally being kicked off the team, but Ian's disappointed, he enjoys the exercise, but Mickey's fun; watching him was always the best thing about this game.  
**

Ian is thirteen and he's freaking out about being gay, but Roger Spikey is a pretty good distraction. Ian wants to laugh when Roger says he loves him, but he'd probably be offended, and it's not like he's getting any anywhere else.  
**

Ian is fourteen and Roger moved away, but he'd swear his new boss just checked out his ass. Maybe this job could be more interesting than he thought.  
**

Ian is fifteen and he's never felt so awkward. Getting sucked off by a girl with his brother and her parents in the room is doing nothing for him. If he didn't love Lip so much there's no way he'd be doing this. He'll come around eventually.  
**

Ian is fifteen and a half, and he thought Mickey was gonna kill him for a second, then he takes off his shirt, and Ian remembers all the things he always liked about this shithead; Kash is shit in bed anyway.  
**

Ian is sixteen and he has no idea why he let himself get so involved with such a dick, fuck, Jimmy's dad would probably make a better boyfriend (and that's saying something, the guy's married and like fifty. Plus his son's fucking Ian's big sister), but then Mickey kisses him for the first time, and he feels so fucking alive, and it's worth it.  
**

Ian is seventeen and he hates that he's in love with Mickey fucking Milkovich, and he hates that Mickey's so terrified that he married that whore, but he's so excited about finally joining the army and he can't stop smiling.  
**

Ian is still seventeen and he's not his mother and he's not fucking crazy, and fuck, everything was so good for a minute there. Why does everyone have to make such a big deal out of this?  
**

Ian is eighteen and he hates medication and he hates that (when he's lucid enough) he knows he needs it, and he hates that when he looks into the eyes of the person he loves, and all he sees is love and concern and fucking heartbreak and he wonders where his boyfriend went. But he's a Gallagher so he drags Mickey out to go get his boyfriend back, and maybe it's the blood or the booze, but when Mickey finally fucking kisses him he feels alive again. And it's worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically just guessed the ages, so half of it's probably wrong, but I don't think it really matters. I like comments. (And kudos.) At your discretion. :)


End file.
